ONI: Sword Base
|next=Nightfall |game=Halo: Reach |name=''ONI: Sword Base'' |image= |player= |date=July 26, 2552 |place=Sword Base |objective= |enemies= Troops: *Sangheili **Minors **Rangers **Majors **Officers **Ultras **Generals *Unggoy **Minors **Majors **Heavys **SpecOps **Ultras *Kig-Yar **Minors **Majors **Snipers **Skirmishers *Mgalekgolo Vehicles: *Ghosts *Wraiths *Revenants *Banshees *Phantoms *Spirits |nowalk=1 }} ONI: Sword Base is the third level in the campaign of Halo: Reach. Setting The level begins on July 26, 2552 near Sword Base, an Office of Naval Intelligence research facility. The facility is located on the Babd Catha Ice Shelf in Eposz, near one of the poles of the planet. Plot Noble Team is deployed to Sword Base after a Covenant corvette begins attacking the facility. Due to the sensitive nature of the facility, orbital rounds are prohibited, forcing Noble Team to go groundside to defend the facility. Two Falcons drop Noble Team around Sword Base. After Kat and Noble Six clear the courtyard outside the facility, they are ordered by Sword Control to proceed to the main gate. However, they are stopped by a pair of Wraiths, which Noble Six eliminates with a Target Locator. A Pelican then drops off a Warthog, which Kat and Noble Six ride to reactivate a COM array to contact Command and an anti-air gun to help clear the skies. After completing their task, they meet up with the rest of the team at Sword Base. They fight their way up through the atrium to the top floor, where Noble Six assists Emile in driving off several Phantoms and Banshees. A pair of Longswords are then able to push through as the corvette is destroyed by orbital defenses. Noble Team is called back into Sword Base by Dr. Halsey, who reprimands Carter for not pursuing the Sangheili at the Visegrad Relay. She explains that the Sangheili were most likely part of an artifact retrieval strike team, and that the notes stored at the Visegrad Relay held very important information. Kat then hands over the data module she retrieved from the station. Carter and Halsey exchange barbs, and Noble Team leaves as Dr. Halsey examines the data module. Transcript Screen fades into Babd Catha Ice Shelf, two UH-144 Falcons head toward the coast, Noble Two is shown slipping a chip into a data pad and typing something. Sword Base, Babd Catha Ice Shelf, Eposz July 26, 2552, 11:26 Hours *'Sword Control': Be advised, kilo-three and kilo-three-four, your current LZ is too hot! *'Carter-A259': Roger that. Dot, standby to recieve and respond. The Falcons pass a large island, a Covenant Corvette holding position comes into view. *'Auntie Dot': Yes, Commander... Coordinates recieved. Initiate immediate course correction. The Office of Naval Intelligence Sword Base is presently under siege from a Corvette-class Covenant vessel. Due to the sensitive nature of this facility, use of orbital rounds has been for the moment, prohibited. Regrettably, my efforts to obtain relevant data on enemy forces have been unsuccessful, however current defensive forces are insufficient. ONI has requested Team Noble's direct intervention to help secure Sword Base. *'Carter-A259': Alright people, we're stuck with that ship for the time being. Let's focus on the hostile infantry - give those Troopers a hand. A base security camera shows Covenant ground forces engaging UNSC Army troopers, as the Falcons fly over head. *'Carter-A259': Kat, Six - you're out here. Jorge, Emile - you're next, get prepped. *'Catherine-B320': Let's move, Lieutenant. The Falcon lowers close to the ground, Kat and Six jump out. Level begins. *'Carter-A259': Kat, Six, push back the attack on Sword Base, find out what we're dealing with. *'Catherine-B320': Roger that, we're your strike team. Kat, Six, and a few trooper engage and eliminate some Covenant troops on an upper walkway. *'Sword Control': Spartans, hostile's north. The two Spartans head north to a courtyard, where they engage a significant number of Covenant troops. *'Catherine-B320': Let's knock some head's Lieutenant. Sword Control: You got three new contacts, Spartans. After clearing the courtyard, the Spartans head down a ramp where they engage several Skirmishers, eventually making it down to a gate. *'Catherine-B320': Noble Two to Sword Control, courtyard is clear, over. *'Sword Control': Head to the main gate to the east, I'll brief you as you go. *'Catherine-B320': Sword Control, I see a target locater, any artillery support in the area? *'Sword Control': Limited, but we'll prioritize what ever you need ma'am. Noble Six takes the target locater, the Spartans then heads out of the base, the Covenant Corvette is now opening fire on the base, a damaged M831 Troop Transport is seen attempting to escape from two enemy Wraiths. *'3 Echo 57': 3 Echo 57 headed back to base, but we got enemy tangos on our six, how copy? The Warthog is soon destroyed by one of the Wraiths. Using the locater Noble Six calls in artillery to destroy the two Wraiths. A Pelican is seen coming towards them with a Warthog. *'Catherine-B320': Outstanding! *'Catherine-B320': Pelican inbound with tranport Six. *'Sword Control': The old Farragut Station has it's own comms array that should bring back online with command. Fairview Base has an anti-air battery that will help clear the skies. *'Catherine-B320': AA gun is to the west, comms array to the east, let's roll. If the player heads west *'Catherine-B320': I agree, go for the gun. After heading further west, they are engaged by Covenant forces, soon eliminating them. *'Catherine-B320': I'm picking up a power source, we're close to the AA gun. They arrive at the base, to find it under Covenant control. *'Trooper': Contacts! *'Catherine-B320': That's the gun over there, should be a reset control somewhere, get it online. After eliminating the Covenant in the area, Noble Six heads into the two floored building next to the AA gun, he finds the reset control on the roof of the building, and activates it. The AA gun immediately opens fire on the Banshees and Covenant dropships around the Corvette *'Catherine-B320': That did it Six, AA gun is online. *'Catherine-B320': Outstanding! *'Sword Control': Nice work Spartans, get to Farrgut Station and get that comms array up and running. *'Sword Control': Spartans, this is Sword Control, thought you could use some mobile fire power. *'Catherine-B320': All right, take that hog Six. The Spartans head toward the comms array, encountering various Covenant troops *'Catherine-B320': We need to get that comms array online. The Spartans soon arrive at the station. *'Catherine-B320': Hope that comms array has a working generator. The station is also occupied by Covenant forces, including a Revenant *'Catherine-B320': Let's search the area for a generator switch. Noble Six searches the buildings eventually finding the switch, and activating the generator. *'Catherine-B320': Ok generator is up and running, find that comms array, should be up high. Noble Six soon finds the comms array in an adjacent building and activates it. *'Carter-A259': Noble Strike, this is Noble Leader, get back to Sword Base ASAP. *'Catherine-B320': On our way Commander, Six let's go. *'Sword Control': Good work Spartans, return to Sword Base, the rest of your team is inbound, imminent. *'Carter-A259': Noble, be advised, Covenant Corvette moving into positon. Kat, Six, get here quick, we need you inside. The Spartans arrive back at the gate, to find it under attack by several Covenant forces, including more Revenants, soon eliminating them. *'Jun-A266': We're stalled in the tower atrium, Kat, where are you? *'Catherine-B320': Opening the gate now. Once inside Kat and Six head back up the courtyard, which is once again occupied by the Covenant. Once inside they find a few troopers under attack from more Covenant troops a Hunter pair, Kat and Noble Six engage the Hunters, neutralizing them, and the other soon as well. *'Catherine-B320': Let's get to the atrium, we have to go through the security office. Elevator, Lieutenant. Take it. Noble Six activates the elevator to take them to the security office, midway up, an explosion rocks the elevator. *'Emile-A239': Corevette's hitting this base hard. *'Catherine-B320': Where's our orbital support? Got to be four platforms that could take it out with a single MAC round. The elevator soon reaches the security office, Kat and Noble Six are immediately engaged by Covenant forces. *'Sword Base PA': Welcome to the Office of Naval Intelligence, an ONI representitive will be with you shortly. *'Catherine-B320': I doubt that very much. *'Sword Base PA': Thank you, Lieutenant, you have been cleared for access. Kat and Six soon move into a multi-level room, where Nobles One, Three, and Five are engaging Covenant troops. *'Jorge-052': Hold it, everybody move up. *'Carter-A259': Six, head upstairs and assist Emile, Jorge make sure he gets there. *'Jorge-052': Depend on it. Six and Jorge make their way upstair, engaging various Covenant forces as they go. *'Sword Control': Corvette's gonna rip this base apart, what's the situation Noble? *'Emile-A239': Can't do this on my own! Need another Spartan up here. *'Carter-A259': Six get to the top floor and assist Emile. Jorge and Six make it up to the top floor which is in ruins from an explosion. *'Sword Control': Commander, this base won't survive another salvo from that Corvette, kill those Banshees. *'Carter-A259': Upstairs, Lieutentant, we need those Longswords in the air. Six goes through a door to a room where there is a massive hole in the building, the Covenant Corvette is holding poistion just outside. *'Emile-A239': 'Bout time. Emile, Jorge, Six, and the other Army troopers engage several Banshees, and a Phantom, which drops off a pair of Sangheili. *'Emile-A239': Noble Six, Watch down low. *'Emile-A239': Are you havin' fun yet? The Covenant air and ground troops are soon eliminated. *'Emile-A239': Yeah, clear. That's the way we get it done Spartan! Clear. *'Sword Control': Noble Team Longswords are inbound and ready to push, orbital defense is standing by to take the shot. Level Ends Two Longswords fly towards the Corvette which is attempting to leave, Noble Six and Jorge watch as the Longswords follow the Corvette for a distance, but soon break off, a MAC round penetrates the Corvette, which starts to lose altitude. The view changes to Six and Jorge *'Jorge-052': Beautiful, ain't it. Someone should take a picture. The view changes this time, to show the Corvette crashing into the lake. *'Jorge-052': Nice work, by the way. *'Noble Six': I am to please. *'Carter-A259': Five, Six... get down to the science wing, Doctor Halsey wants a debrief, and Command's saying we're all hers. *'Jorge-052': Repeat? Sounded like you said Halsey. *'Carter-A259': I did. *'Jorge-052': Copy that. On our way. Don't need Command to tell me... Been all hers half my life. Jorge and Six walk away, the Corvette is shown in the background sinking into the lake. The soon arrive at the science wing, where Carter is talking to Dr. Halsey, who is behind a shield door. *'Halsey': I requested your assistance, Commander, and do not need reports on events that occur on my own doorstep. What I do require is a detailed account of your previous engagement- Halsey pauses mid-sentence as she noticed Jorge has entered the room. *'Halsey': Jorge. It's been too long. *'Jorge-052': Ma'am. *'Halsey': What have you done with my armor? Jorge and Noble Six look at his armor. *'Jorge-052': Just some... additions I've made. *'Halsey': Indeed. Visegrad Relay. Its data center was home to one of my xenoarchaeologists, Professor Laszlo Sorvad. Prehaps you could shed some light on his death. *'Carter-A259': If he was a civilian male in his mid-sixties, he died with a Covenant energy sword through his abdomen. *'Halsey': Elites then. *'Jorge-052': They engaged us as well. It was just... just after we found your scientist's daughter, ma'am, she was hinding in the- *'Halsey': Irrelevant. The Elites. Tell me more about them. *'Jorge-052': Three. Zealot class. One got by us. The leader, from the looks of him. *'Halsey': Zealots. You're certain? *'Jorge-052': Their armor configuration matched. *'Noble Six': Shield strength, too. *'Carter-A259': I gave the order not to pursue. Our primary objective was to get the station's relay back online. *'Halsey': Your primary objective? Commander, are you a puppet or a Spartan? Emile and Jun look up at Dr. Halsey. *'Carter-A-259': Ma'am? *'Halsey': There are those at ONI, myself included, who believe the Covenant dispatch Elite advance teams to hunt down artifacts of value to their religion. Survivor accounts suggests such teams are small, nimble and almost always Zealot-class. No doubt they came to the station for the abundance of ONI excavation data stored there. And you let them get away. *'Carter-A259': Data retrieval was not a command directive. Even had we known we had other, more urgent matters to attend to. *'Catherine-B320': Like warning the planet. *'Halsey': Professor Sorvad's final entry in his field notes made reference to a latchkey discovery. Latchkey. Not a word he would use lightly. So let's hope that the data module your Lieutenant Commander stole contains it. *'Cater-A259': Kat? *'Halsey': Before you ask, I was alerted the moment you attempted to access its contents. As I am with an unauthorized tap. Kat walks over and places the module in a container in the shield door. *'Halsey': That data is classified tier one... I could send you to the brig for interfering with my work. *'Carter-A259': Maybe you'd like to join her. *'Halsey': I'm sorry? *'Carter-A259': We're currently under emergency planetary directive. Winter Contingency. I'm sure you're familiar with the punishment for civilian interference with a Spartan deployment. *'Halsey': Are you threatening me, Commander? *'Carter-A259': Just making a reading suggestion, ma'am. Carter and Kat start to leave, while Halsey begins to stare at the module. *'Carter-A259': Let's move Noble Team. *'Jorge-052': Ma'am. *'Halsey': (still staring at the module) That will be all, Jorge. Screen fades to black